Stephanie Scully/Hoyland
Stephanie Scully was a major character in Neighbours from 1999 to 2010 followed by a short return in 2013. She returned in Episode 7225 - 2 October 2015 and left again in Episode 7859 - 7 June 2018. Steph is played by Carla Bonner, mother of Harley Bonner who played Josh Willis. Backstory Stephanie Jo Scully was born on the 1st June 1979 to Joe Scully and Lyn Scully. She was their first child. Stephanie had a sister Felicity Scully, a brother Jack Scully and a sister Michelle Scully. Stephanie had a fetish for motorbikes and worked as a mechanic. She dated a man called Larry Woodhouse. In 1999, aged 20, her family decided to move to Erinsborough. 1999-2010 In October 1999, the Scully family move into No 26 Ramsay Street. They had never been to Erinsborough before. Steph had just broken up with a violent boyfriend. In 2000 she became friends with Libby Kennedy. Steph fell for Toadfish Rebecchi and Lance Wilkinson. In July 2000, Steph and Libby went for a motorbike ride and crashed on the way home due to bad weather. Steph escaped with torn ligaments but Libby was left in a critical condition. She later recovered. Steph started dating Drew Kirk. Drew chose Libby and married her in 2001. Her ex boyfriend Woody turns up Steph agrees to run away with Woody after he is released from prison. While she is getting drinks for them, Woody suddenly takes off in the car and crashes. Steph is prevented from pulling Woody out of the resulting fire. Steph begins dating Woody's friend, Mitch Foster. However, Woody returns, having been in hiding, and Steph tells them both to leave. Mitch later robs her workplace and Steph is investigated by the police for the crime. 2013 In 2013, Stephanie returned to Erinsborough and took over as manager of Harold's. She was still on parole and recieveing psychiatric treatment. She supported Lucas when he had cancer. Steph once posed as Vanessa's ex husband by text, seeing as Lucas did not know Vanessa was once married. Lucas called off his wedding to Vanessa. Steph stopped taking her medication and suffered a psychotic break. In June 2013, she kidnapped Lucas and Vanessa's son, Patrick, believing that he is Adam. Lucas managed to talk Steph into handing Patrick back and she was arrested. After receiving treatment, Steph felt guilty about what she has done. She apologised to Lucas, Vanessa and Toadie, before she was formally charged and taken away. 2015- Stephanie returned to Erinsborough in October 2015. She first turned up at the garage, and was given an interview by Tyler Brennan. Tyler was unaware she once ran the garage and was a former psychiatric hospital patient, and was not well liked by some in the area. Tyler once asked how she knew where certain tools were. One time, Karl called round, and as Tyler went outside to see him, he called out to Steph, saying she was doing a good job, and as Karl had not seen her, he said to Tyler there used to be a manager here called Steph. Steph appeared and Karl was not happy to see her. Tyler asked if they knew each other and they said yes. Steph revealed that she is on day release from a psychiatric hospital and that a change in medication meant she is unlikely to suffer another psychotic break. She visited Toadie, who was now in a wheelchair, and they agreed to support each other. Lucas returned to confront Steph. He agreed to give her a three month trial at the garage, and asked that she does not contact him or Vanessa directly. Memorable info Born: 1 June 1979 Full Name: Stephanie Jo Scully Nicknames - Steph, Stephie Family Father Joe Scully Mother Lyn Scully Siblings Felicity Scully, Jack Scully, Michelle Scully, Oscar Scully Grandfathers Pat Scully, Charlie Cassidy Grandmothers '''Mrs Scully, Valda Sheergold '''Spouse Max Hoyland (2004-2007), Toadfish Rebecchi (2010) Children Charlie Hoyland (2005), Adam Fitzgerald Aunts/Uncles Tom Scully, Mick Scully Adoptive grandmothers/Biological great aunts Connie O'Rourke Adoptive grandfather Henry O'Rourke Gallery steph1.png steph2.png steph3.png steph4.png steph5.png 3864-15.png|Steph in Episode 3864 - 27 September 2001 See also *Stephanie Scully - List of appearances *Scully Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1999. Category:Characters last seen in 2018 Category:Scully family. Category:1979 births. Category:2004 marriages. Category:2010 marriages. Category:Mechanics. Category:Barmaids. Category:Bikers. Category:LGBT Characters. Category:Neighbours bad girls. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Iconic Neighbours characters Category:Villains. Category:Reformed characters. Category:Residents of 26 Ramsay Street. Category:Residents of 24 Ramsay Street. Category:Residents of 30 Ramsay Street. Category:Residents of 32 Ramsay Street.